


Загадай желание

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Если я расскажу, — Баки тянется за другой игрушкой. Из целой кучи шаров он снова вытаскивает красный с золотой лентой, — желание не сбудется.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	Загадай желание

**Author's Note:**

> Коллажик — <https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/189842346844>

— Загадай желание.

Парень улыбается, прищуриваясь, и Баки задерживает взгляд на идеально ровных, ослепительно белых, как в рекламе зубной пасты, зубах, которые кажутся ярче в овале алых, как будто от вина, губ. Его узкие плечи вдруг становятся широкими, когда он полностью поворачивается. Они наряжают рождественскую ёлку и, вероятно, как принято в нормальных семьях, делают это вместе, чтобы не скучать.

— Что? — Баки хмурится сквозь улыбку; губы дрожат, как и пальцы, сжимающие пеструю ленту, закрепленную за позолоченное кольцо-крепление чудесного красного шарика.

— Я — Питер, — парень щурится. У Баки где-то внутри что-то чешется — то ли мозг, то ли язык, и он сжимает губы, чтобы снова не задать глупый вопрос. — И он тоже Питер.

Парень указывает на Квилла, который стоит по правую руку от Баки и учит Дракса земным традициям. Он не обращает никакого внимания на железнорукого парня, слишком увлечен процессом, чтобы отвлекаться на другие пустяки. И раздражение, играющее эмоциями на его лице, только подтверждает догадки Барнса о том, как сложно объяснять простые вещи, вроде того как разогреть еду в микроволновке («И нет, Дракс, в ней не сушат белье!»), перейти дорогу, ориентируясь на цветовые сигналы, и признаться в чувствах тому, кто нравится.

С последним у Баки явные проблемы. Это раньше он мог просто подойти к понравившейся девушке (в его время подходить к молодым людям с неприличными предложениями было, как минимум, не этично) и завести с ней разговор. Стив говорит, что он постоянно флиртовал с кем-нибудь, просто от скуки или из любопытства. Но с тех пор прошли годы — его прошлое не из радужных, не из счастливых — и теперь так легко не давалось вообще ничего.

Баки смотрит на мальчишку — футболка с героями какого-то глупого мультфильма, свободные джинсы, подогнутые до щиколотки, красные носки с Сантой — и молчит. Он зависает из-за этих винных губ, невозможной улыбки и милого взгляда олененка, как компьютер от переизбытка запущенных программ или троянского вируса. И так хочется сказать что-то вроде:

_«Вот, позволь мне помочь тебе»_

или

_«Хочешь пойти чего-нибудь выпить?»_

а лучше:

_«Что ты думаешь о свидании с красивым, веселым и по уши влюбленным в тебя парнем?»_

Но парнем его не назовешь, он же, блять, треклятый дед, хоть и выглядит на свои действительно прожитые тридцать два.

Питер тычет его локтем в бок. Не больно, но чувствительно. Стоя в замешательстве, Баки моргает и не знает, как вести себя дальше. Питера хочется коснуться, узнать, каково это — чувствовать румяную кожу на его щеках. Хочется прижаться губами к шее, поцеловать, языком собирая соленый вкус. Хочется вцепиться в него зубами, но вместо этого Баки прикусывает губу.

— Неужели у тебя нет желаний? — спрашивает Питер, его звонкий голос отдается эхом в голове. Баки хочется запомнить этот задорный тон и следующий за ним смешок — в нём столько искренности и тепла, что хватит на всех, даже на Баки.

— Есть, — после паузы отвечает Баки.

Он старается быть беспристрастным, равнодушным, отстраненным. Но Питер из тех липучек, которые нужно отдирать с силой, и все невербальные сигналы, пустые взгляды и прочие жесты он не воспринимает. Порой Баки хочется, чтобы Питер отстал — не спросил «Как дела?» перед миссией, не бросал нелепое «Давно не виделись» после и не улыбался так открыто — это всё сбивает с мыслей. Питер сбивает с мыслей, с ног и ломает ему шею каждый раз, когда приходиться поворачиваться на триста шестьдесят градусов, услышав его голос.

— Дай угадаю, — Питер небрежно зацепляет золотой шарик за кривую ветку рождественской елки и поворачивается к Баки. Он осматривает Баки с ног до головы, как будто что-то ищет, рыщет, как ищейка в поисках клада; его глаза темные, такие глубокие, что, кажется, в них может поместиться весь мир, и откуда только в этом мальчишке столько всего. — Новая винтовка?

— Нет.

— Складной ножик?

— Нет.

— Черничный пончик?

— Нет, — Баки усмехается. Питер поднимает брови, делая озадаченный вид. Это игра — ясно без слов, ведь это так в его стиле. — Это всё из твоего списка?

Дракс заливисто смеется, и они оба — Баки и Питер — поворачиваются к ним с Квиллом. Квилл злой и красный, едва не плюётся от бессилья. И Баки думает, что не все вещи такие простые, какими кажутся на первый взгляд. У светофора всего три световых сигнала, микроволновкой в этом доме давно руководит компьютер, а у внезапного признания могут быть непредвиденные последствия.

— Не всё, — мягкий ответ Питера прерывает смех Дракса. Баки улыбается Питеру. — Так и что ты загадал?

«Тебя». Единственное, что хочется ответить. Но разве так можно? В этой суете из малознакомых личностей, инопланетян, богов, всяких мутантов и ведьм, супергероев и обычных людей лучше не откровенничать, чтобы не стать достоянием общественности и насмешек.

Баки мнется. Сглатывает слюну и наконец отправляет красный шар на елку. Питер не сводит с него любопытного взгляда. Он ждёт, это видно по глазам и по сложенным на груди рукам; он качается на пятках, каким-то чудом не падая на елку.

Если что, Баки подхватит, удержит или упадет вместо, случайно, но как будто так и надо.

— Если я расскажу, — Баки тянется за другой игрушкой. Из целой кучи шаров он снова вытаскивает красный с золотой лентой, — желание не сбудется.

— Значит, ты его загадал? — хитро интересуется Питер. Баки кивает. Конечно, он _загадал_. — Я тоже хочу.

— Увы и ах, — Баки косится в сторону Квилла и Дракса, — его имя не Джеймс, а мое — не Дракс.

— Стой тут!

Питер счастлив. Баки делает вид, что не наблюдает за ним, носящимся по всему этажу, когда на глаза попадается Стив (в этот момент он с умным видом вешает шар на ёлку), потому что не хочет лишних вопросов, от которых попросту уже устал. Старк уже два года как обещает оторвать ему вторую руку, если с Питером по его вине что-то случится.

Баки держит дистанцию — что-то вроде правила, которое до безумия хочется нарушить. Эта дилемма, неразрешенный спор между данным обещанием и собственным желанием, который возникает каждый раз, стоит Питеру оказаться рядом. Иногда он ловит себя на мысли, что Питер чувствует что-то похожее, но скорее всего просто выдает желаемое за действительное.

— _Джеймс!_ — слышится над ухом, когда Баки стоит, склонившись над коробкой в поисках белого ангела. — Давай скорее, я хочу загадать желание!

Баки поднимает взгляд и видит Роудса, который с усталым видом смотрит на мальчишку. Неужели здесь нет ни единого существа, способного ему отказать?

— Быстрее начнем, — подал голос Роуди, взглянув на Барнса — от его взгляда мороз по коже. — Быстрее закончим, да, Барнс?

Баки кивает, но думает только о звонком «Джеймс». В груди что-то переворачивается, сжимается и словно цветёт; наверное, это сердце, которое так громко стучит, что уши закладывает. На минуту он снова забывает, где находится, думает о простых вещах, светофорах и микроволновых печах, не сводя с Питера взгляда. Взгляда, который, возможно, говорит немного больше, чем следовало, но с той привычной холодностью, отстраненностью и безразличием.

— Загадал! — довольно говорит Питер; Джеймс смахивает задумчивость, как дрему. — Спасибо, полковник Роудс.

— И что ты загадал? — спрашивает Баки, разглядывая светящиеся счастьем глаза — зрачок подсвечивается мягким болотно-зеленым.

— Не скажу! — Питер с трудом сдерживает смех. Показывает язык, смешно кривит лицо; Баки улыбается вместе с ним.

— Черничный пончик? — спрашивает он с насмешкой, и в удивлении поднимает брови, когда Питер хмурится, улыбка пропадает с его лица, а брови сталкиваются у носа.

— Теперь не сбудется, — под нос обиженно гундит Питер.

— Да брось, может, тебе повезет, — и Баки делает то, чего не следовало бы — хлопает его по плечу, по-дружески, и чувствует, как под его живой рукой напрягаются мышцы.

Питер кивает, злость из глаз уходит, оставляя после себя немного сомнения, но то быстро исчезает. Вся эта рождественская чепуха действует на Питера волшебным образом.

— Надо повесить ангела на самый верх, — почти над ухом говорит Питер. Баки ведет плечом, но вместо того, чтобы взять игрушку и дотянуться до макушки, присаживается и предлагает Питеру залезть на плечи.

Питер хохочет, с удовольствием запрыгивает на плечи, держится крепко и командует. Когда ангел оказывается на положенном ему месте, Питер смотрит вниз. Баки умудряется поймать его взгляд.

— Загадай желание, — Питер сосредоточен и увлечен, на секунду Баки кажется, что он увлечен только им одним — солдатом с темным прошлым, решившим начать новую жизнь, и с одной рукой.

— Я уже.

— И что загадал? — любопытные нотки в голосе, хитрая ухмылка и лукавый взгляд — кажется, Питер готов пойти на всё, лишь бы разузнать тайну солдата. — Карманную бомбу?

Баки усмехается, опускает взгляд к полу, видит валяющуюся под ногами мишуру и сглатывает.

 _«Загадал. Те_ _бя и твой улыбчивый взгляд, влажные от дождя волосы, вздернутый подбородок и от обиды надутые губы...»._

— Не скажу, а то не сбудется.

Питер фыркает.

 _«...И чтобы на всю жизнь, со ссорами и примирениями, со сложностями и простотой, с длинными днями и коро_ _ткими ночами»._

***

Баки не перестает думать о загаданном желании и два дня спустя, когда Питер неожиданно влетает на кухню. Слава богу, он использует дверь. Баки готовит обед (потому что похоже он здесь единственный, кто любит домашнюю еду, а не ту заказную отраву) и не обращает внимание на парня, хоть тот и стоит совсем рядом. Сосредоточившись исключительно на приготовлении обеда, он отвлекается только на то, чтобы достать соль и ещё одну сковородку.

— Что ты такое готовишь?

Питер закидывает рюкзак на стол. Баки деревянной лопаткой шевелит поджаренные овощи и улыбается, вдыхая приятный аромат специй. В воздухе витает что-то острое, из-за чего немного слезятся глаза.

— Кесадилью, — отвечает Баки, пальцем убирая выступившую слезу. — Будешь?

— Я думал будет что-то рождественское, — с грустью выдыхает Питер, косо взглянув на приготовленную для обжарки тортилью и натертый сыр.

— Уверен, Старк уже заказал личного повара на завтрашнее утро, — кривит губы Баки. — Рождественская еда в Рождество. Согласен?

— Завтра меня не будет, — Питер качает головой и садится за стол. Баки видит его только краем глаза, парень выглядит расстроенным. — Ужинаю с тётей и её парнем.

— Рождество нужно проводить с семьей, — Барнс притворно улыбается и выкладывает тортилью на свободную сковороду.

Питер молчит, только вздыхает, и по тому, как тяжело, становится ясно, что он предпочел бы провести вечер Рождества где угодно, только бы не у тёти. Может даже хотел провести его здесь, со Мстителями и инопланетными друзьями, понаблюдать за очередной ссорой Тони и Стива из-за гирлянды на обеденном столе, поболтать с Ракетой, который почему-то в восторге от странной земной традиции наряжать деревья (Грут с ним в корне не согласен) и, быть может, просидеть весь вечер рядом с Баки.

Эта мысль появляется в голове так неожиданно, что Баки так же внезапно бурчит строгое «нет» себе под нос, как будто забывая, кто за ним наблюдает.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Питер.

Но Баки молчит, делая вид, что чрезвычайно занят. Он смазывает теплую тортилью в сковородке гуакамоле, сверху выкладывает половину натертого сыра и поджаренные овощи, в последний момент добавляет копченую курицу и снова делает шапку из сыра, гуакамоле и тортильи.

Под строгим, мимолетно брошенным взглядом Барнса Питер слезает со стола и садится на стул (рюкзак кидает на пол), завороженно наблюдает за Баки, водит носом, а от приятного запаха урчит желудок. А когда аккуратно отрезанный треугольник кесадильи оказывается на тарелке прямо перед ним, с улыбкой смотрит на Баки.

— Там ещё гуакамоле осталось, если хочешь, — говорит Барнс и садится напротив.

— Где ты научился готовить?

— Жизнь заставила.

Питер пробует незамысловатое блюдо, и Баки расцветает от довольной улыбки на лице парня. Он смакует, как будто пытается распробовать каждый кусочек, сидит с лицом эксперта и хвалит повара.

— Очень аутентичный вкус, — говорит он, жуя очередной кусок. — Не могу остановиться.

— Аутентичный? — Баки хмурится, не понимая. — Вкус может быть аутентичным?

— Представь себе, — передразнивает Питер и показывает язык. — Я по телеку слышал. Если бы ты готовил завтрашний ужин, я бы даже от тёти слинял.

Баки благодарит Питера улыбкой.

— Цени семью, — следом говорит он, отрезает кусок тортильи и подцепляет его вилкой вместе с вывалившимся помидорами, — и уважай традиции.

— Пф, традиции, — шутливо фыркает Питер. Он откидывается на спинку стула и складывает руки на груди. — Ты вот, что ли, их чтишь?

Баки чувствует, что вопрос с подвохом. Питер ведь не так прост, как кажется. Иначе как объяснить, что с ним одновременно так просто и так сложно? На окне, как и всегда вот уже почти месяц, загораются гирлянды — значит, уже четыре. Баки тянет с ответом, а Питер его просто не дожидается и выкладывает все карты на стол.

Надеется ли он отхватить джекпот?

— Над нами омела, — говорит он и снова берет в руки вилку. — Но мы же не целуемся.

Последняя фраза звучит эхом в голове. Баки перестает жевать, да и соображать тоже. Он замирает, застывает, как вода на стекле при минус пятнадцати, и с минуту тупо пялится в собственную тарелку. Что это, провокация или случайность? Призыв к действию или такой способ показать, что Баки обломится, даже если он признается? Намек, что даже правильно загаданные желания не сбываются?

Баки хочется сбежать, скрыться, снова стать призраком. Его всегда пугали чувства, ради которых приходилось копаться в себе, разбирать себя по частям, чтобы понять, откуда они взялись. И неважно, что он чувствует — боль, радость, смятение или счастье, это всегда заканчивается одинаково. Он терпит фиаско и падает в пропасть.

Ему хочется встать и уйти, не сказав ни слова; или же подойти к Питеру и поцеловать его под омелой, искренне чтя традиции. А потом ещё раз, но уже без омелы, если Питер вдруг захочет.

— Сегодня не Рождество, — Баки сглатывает, вилкой ковыряется в тарелке, не поднимая взгляда. — Да и Старк свернет мне шею.

— А если бы сегодня был сочельник и мистер Старк не следил за нами, ты бы поцеловал меня под омелой? — теперь и Питер не поднимает взгляда; вопрос неловкий, но почему-то Джеймсу вдруг нравится играть по этим правилам: откровенность в контексте Рождества кажется ему безобидной.

— И не раз, — отвечает он и расслабляется.

Питер оживляется, тянется за миской с остатками гуакамоле и вспоминает другие рождественские традиции. Отметить праздник в родительском доме? Да если бы этот дом еще стоял, то запросто. Спеть с незнакомцами рождественский гимн? Без проблем. Запечь индейку?

— Я могу такую индейку приготовить, какую ты в жизни не пробовал, — смеется Баки. — Придумай что-нибудь посложнее.

— Исполни загаданное мной _желание_ , — Питер цепляется за необдуманную фразу.

Они встречаются взглядами, у Питера дрожат губы. Баки фыркает. Он ведь не Шерлок Холмс и даже не доктор Ватсон, не умеет копаться в мозгах и плохо понимает намеки.

— Ты же хотел черничный пончик.

— То было вчера.

— А что ты хочешь сегодня? Что за желание?

— Не скажу, иначе не сбудется.

Питер продолжает уплетать кесадилью за обе щеки.

***

Он везунчик. По какой-то странной и непонятной причине именно ему выпала честь быть придавленным тяжелой кирпичной стеной к другой такой же кирпичной стене, когда какой-то умник-суперзлодей (хотя, скорее просто идиот) умудрился схлопнуть две части здания, как чертовы кусочки пазла. Благо у Баки хватило сил и терпения удержать стены, и теперь он будет праздновать Рождество, лежа в собственной кровати.

Из-за этого, пожалуй, переживает только Стив. Сидя возле кровати, он с сочувствием смотрит на Баки, болтает что-то о семье и о том, что им впервые удалось собрать всех вместе.

— Почти всех, — подмечает Баки и переводит взгляд на телевизор. Он выключил звук, как только Стив вошел в его комнату, но, в общем-то, рождественское караоке в нем и не нуждалось. Из приоткрытой двери доносилось фальшивое пение Квилла, который, кажется, все-таки немного рад вернуться на Землю. — И ты же слышал, что сказал доктор.

— Что от наших пьянок ты помрешь? — усмехается Роджерс. Барнс устало качает головой. — Тебя скорее зданием раздавит.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я нарочно бросился туда, чтобы не идти на праздничный ужин? — Баки закатывает глаза, когда по лицу Стива становится понятно, что именно так он и думает. — Вот придурок!

— Мы просто с Тони подумали, что раз Питера не будет, ты…

— А причем здесь Питер?

Стив мнется. Начинает бормотать что-то невпопад, а потом и вовсе сбегает из спальни под выдуманным предлогом. Баки облегченно вздыхает и надеется, что до конца вечера Стив, как и планировал, будет с Тони. Все-таки Рождество — семейный праздник.

После его ухода Баки просто засыпает. Крики вечно неспящего Нью-Йорка не достают до девяносто восьмого этажа. Ему что-то снится, и это хорошо. Он ничего не запоминает, и это плохо. За окном почти наверняка валит снег, холодный ветер морозит случайных прохожих. А у него во сне светит яркое солнце, теплое и нежное, лучистое и ослепительное, как улыбка Питера Паркера.

Питер Паркер тоже есть в этом сне. Он есть в каждом сне Баки Барнса и всегда улыбается. Он всегда рядом и по-детски сжимает ладонь Баки в своей, как будто боится потеряться. Но в тоже время его губы всегда растягиваются в дерзкой полуулыбке, в такой, какую хочется стереть прикосновением пальцев или губ. Но Баки его не целует, держится, что есть сил, убеждая себя в том, что сделай он этот шаг — даже во сне — познает всю горечь наспех принятых решений.

Во сне он мечется между реальностью и желанием, одергивает себя каждый раз, когда хочется сжать Питера в объятиях, а потом скулит в голос, как голодный пес. И борется с собой, со своими мыслями и той жаждой, что мучает его днем и ночью, во сне и на яву. Потому что если даст слабину однажды, то потом ошибок не избежать, а Баки совсем не хочется каждый раз наступать на грабли.

Поэтому, когда голос Питера, зовущий его по имени («Джеймс, слышишь меня?») становится слишком уже реальным, он открывает глаза. Смаргивает дрему и охает, встречаясь взглядом с теплыми глазами лежащего на соседней подушке мальчишки.

— У меня ножик под подушкой, — шепчет Баки, соображая, что Питер перед ним — самый настоящий.

— У меня хорошая реакция, — так же тихо отвечает Питер.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Баки переворачивается на спину, взглядом сверлит потолок и тянет затекшие мышцы. Колени хрустят, и он морщится.

— Сегодня Рождество, — Паркер хмыкает. Баки не видит его взгляда, но чувствует, что тот не сводит с него глаз.

— Тебя прислал Санта? — Баки пытается пошутить. Но, хихикнув, вдруг прикусывает губу, прячет стон боли. Чёртовы ребра.

— Не совсем, — Питер качает головой, вставая с кровати. — Одевайся.

— Что? — Баки хмурится, сильнее кутается в одеяло, потому что от слов Питера ему вдруг становиться холодно, не по себе, и всё, что происходит, кажется неправильным.

— Сегодня Рождество, — с усмешкой, снова повторяя очевидное, говорит Питер, и улыбка на его лице расцветает. — Стив сказал, что ты не хочешь никого видеть, но…

— Стив хорошо меня знает, — с явным недовольством отзывается Барнс. Ему хочется спрятаться в полутьме, ускользнуть от любопытного взгляда и снова остаться одному. Уснуть и не просыпаться до тех пор, пока боль не перестанет терзать все тело.

Он слышит тихий смех, а затем чувствует, как матрас прогибается под весом чужого тела. Питер тянет одеяло на себя, а у Баки просто нет сил сопротивляться. Ребра ноют, когда он вцепляется в одеяло правой рукой. Сжав губы, он бурчит себе под нос, а через секунду обеспокоенное лицо Питера оказывается прямо перед ним.

И Питер так близко, что грех не совершить преступление. К грехам Барнсу не привыкать, поэтому он собирает всю свою выдержку в кулак и старается расслабиться, отвлечься от мыслей и отвечает на взволнованный взгляд искренним удивлением. Неужели, Питер не знает, что и ему бывает больно?

— Ещё болит? — спрашивает Питер, не скрывая дрожи в голосе. Состояние Баки, в общем-то, волнует всех (возможно, кроме Старка, уж он-то знает, что суперсолдаты всегда остаются в выигрыше), все-таки они команда. Но Паркер звучит иначе, его волнение _другое_. Он словно до сих пор не усвоил простой урок или забыл, что всё существующее — будь то боль или радость — рано или поздно проходит. — Это что, кровоподтек?

— Простой синяк, — отвечает Баки. — Ничего интересного.

— Ты не можешь праздновать Рождество в таком виде, — Питер ложится рядом, устраивается на подушке, ерзает.

— Я и не собирался, — пыхтит Барнс, не сводя взгляда с Паркера; тот то щурится, то улыбается.

И с одной стороны, Барнсу так нравится видеть Питера рядом, наблюдать за дрожащими ресницами и пальцами, что в волнении переплетаются друг с другом. И Баки думает, пытается представить нежные прикосновения этих пальцев аккурат к синяку на левом боку. Сначала ему кажется, что такие прикосновения обжигают холодом, но потом он понимает, что это и есть то самое настоящее тепло человека, который тебе небезразличен.

А с другой, у него слишком много мыслей. Он не может думать слажено и четко, пока Питер рядом и пока так ощутимо пахнет его чертовым шампунем. Поэтому в голове полный бардак, а нервы, кажется, на пределе.

— Почему ты не дома? — спрашивает Баки, но и это не помогает.

— Ну, — сначала Питер тянет, как он любит, а затем начинает болтать быстро-быстро, и Баки с трудом понимает, о чем речь. — Мистер Старк отказывался отпустить Хэппи к нам, настаивая, что он член семьи Мстителей. Мэй разозлилась и закатила скандал. Ругалась долго, даже дольше, чем с чепушилами из техподдержки, которые проводили оптику к нам в квартиру. Сначала ругалась с Хэппи, потом со Старком, попало и мне, к слову, и только после двух часов беспрерывных разбирательств, Стив догадался пригласить нас на Рождественский ужин. Полтора часа в пробках, и вот я здесь. Хотел вытащить тебя на ужин, без тебя скучно. Стив сказал, что ты будешь не против, если я попробую тебя вытащить.

— И снова Стив оказался прав, — мямлит Баки себе под нос. И смотрит на Питера, улыбается, думает о его взъерошенных волосах.

— Он всегда прав? — осторожно интересуется Питер и отводит взгляд. Баки радуется, рассматривает прямой нос, скулы, губы.

— Почти, — хмыкает Барнс и ненавидит себя за это «почти». Стив всегда прав, и неважно, что Баки не всегда готов это признать.

Питер резко переворачивается, ложится на живот, утыкаясь локтями в подушку. И смотрит на Баки с улыбкой. Морщинки-лучики, глаза мерцают ярче рождественской елки. Баки почти не соображает, когда Питер наклоняется к нему и легко целует, прикрыв глаза.

Баки даже не думает отстраняться. Прикосновение губ теплое и желанное, и он осторожно, пробуя, как будто спрашивая разрешения, целует немного глубже. Целует, но умом понимает, что поступает неправильно. Знает, что нужно оторваться, отпихнуть Паркера и возмутиться так громко, чтобы даже Тони услышал, прибежал и засыпал угрозами оставить от него только мокрое место.

Но Баки целует и не может остановиться. _Ему слишком хорошо_. Спокойно, как будто он вернулся в сороковые и до войны ещё далеко; такое умиротворение он не чувствовал давно. Ему хочется коснуться живой рукой шеи Питера, почувствовать, как под тонкой кожей бешено бежит кровь, но он сдерживается. Потому что понимает, что уже позволил себе слишком многое и в любой момент может всё испортить.

Питер останавливается так же резко, как начал. Баки не открывает глаза, потому что не хочет смотреть на то, как паренек сбегает, как за ним закрывается дверь и гаснет свет. В голове звенит. «Загадай желание». И он выдыхает. В груди что-то рвется, и ему почти больно, но он никогда в этом не признается.

_«Загадал. Тебя и твой улыбчивый взгляд, влажные от дождя волосы, вздернутый подбородок и от обиды надутые губы...»_

Баки удивляется, когда Паркер прижимается к нему спиной, что-то фыркает себе под нос. Его волосы щекочут плечо, и Барнс не может сдержать улыбки. Питер подминает под голову подушку, и, когда Баки переворачивается на бок, жмётся к нему, что есть сил. Другой бок ноет, он утыкается в подушку и шипит, но Питер как будто не замечает.

Они лежат в тишине, свет, льющийся с потолка, понемногу гаснет, и Баки, сам того не замечая, засыпает в обнимку с Питером. Он просыпается в половину двенадцатого, когда Питер решает перевернуться на другой бок. Вместе с ним переворачивается и Баки (ему больно, но это того стоит), позволяя Паркеру обнимать его со спины. Тот довольно мычит, губами касаясь металлического плеча, а потом замолкает и, застряв в этой тишине, они снова проваливаются в сон.

В третий раз Баки просыпается от салютных залпов. На часах без двадцати три. Он трет глаза левой рукой. Вытягивает прежде согнутые в коленях ноги и улыбается от приятного ощущения. А потом его накрывает с головой: за спиной он слышит шорох и вспоминает _Питера_.

Питера, который пришел, чтобы вытащить его на рождественскую вечеринку; который с испугом глядел на его синяк; который сначала поцеловал его сам, а потом молча уснул рядом.

Внутри что-то переворачивается, и Баки пытается понять, что же это было. Жалость? Игра? Или настоящее желание? И всё идёт к чертям. Залпы фейерверков мешают думать, уши закладывает, как от настоящих взрывов. Он чувствует, что нужно что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов. Глаза слепит от россыпи ярких вспышек за окном.

Из этого беспорядка из шума и света его вытаскивает Питер. Хватает за левую руку и заставляет перевернуться, а потом утыкается носом ему в грудь. Баки вздрагивает, дыхание щекочет и обжигает, и ему хочется обернуться в этот горячий воздух как в клетчатый плед, вечно валяющийся на диване. И чтобы Питер всегда был рядом.

Поэтому он обнимает Питера, прижимает его к себе и улыбается. Старается не думать о том, как скоро это закончится, просто наслаждается моментом. От того, как Паркер жмется в ответ, сердце делает сальто.

— Ты мешаешь, — сонно шепчет Паркер.

— Вообще-то, это ты залез в чужую кровать, — говорит Баки в ответ.

— Она не чужая, — противится Питер и поднимает голову. Они встречаются взглядами, и очередная яркая вспышка салюта отражается в темных глазах парнишки. — Она _твоя_.

— Тебе когда-нибудь рассказывали про личное пространство? — спрашивает Барнс, а Паркер, что было ожидаемо, смеется. — Судя по всему, не рассказывали.

— Я просто люблю тепло, — Паркер жмурится от удовольствия.

Баки жмурится от слова «люблю». В нем слишком много смысла и чувств, которые, признаться, немного пугают. На долю секунды Баки путается в какой-то невесомой дымке, не знает, где право, где лево, знает лишь, что Питер где-то рядом и что его «люблю» от части адресовано ему.

Баки жмурится и думает, что всё это только домыслы. Он думает, что слышит то, что так хочется, и все его умения киллера с мировым именем и разумное мышление даже в критической ситуации здесь не работают.

Потому что чувства — это не ситуации, не то, что можно забыть; от них нельзя избавиться, их нельзя избежать — они всегда рядом, внутри, где-то в сердце и чуть-чуть в голове. Все, что он может — игнорировать, делать вид, что ничего не тревожит его сердце и он не вздрагивает каждый раз, когда слышит звонкое «Джеймс», прекрасно зная, что в этом новом мире только один человек обращается к нему давно забытым, старомодным именем.

Питер, посмеиваясь, касается пальцем кончика носа, и Барнс широко раскрывает глаза. Паркер приподнимается, и Баки ловит себя на мысли, что готов получить ещё один поцелуй. И наконец решается.

— Почему ты это сделал? — Баки выгибает брови, улыбаясь. Питер хмурится в непонимании, сдвигая брови к носу.

— Что сделал? — растрепанная макушка Питер ложится на подушку. Он поворачивается чуть на бок, смотрит на _Джеймса_.

— Почему ты поцеловал меня?

— Я просто исполнил загаданное желание.

— Но я не говорил тебе, что именно загадал, — не понимает в этот раз Барнс. Но Питер как будто не замечает. Все так же беззаботно смотрит на спрятанное в тени лицо, он спокоен, как сытый удав.

— Не говорил, — Пит мотает головой. — Это было _мое_ желание.

Баки требуется время. Он думает, собирая всю картину по маленьким фрагментам, как пазл. Питер молчит, но, кажется, он знает больше, чем говорит. И пока Баки по полочкам раскладывает пару последних дней, Паркер любуется, хитро улыбается и терпеливо ждет, что будет дальше.

На его лице столько недоумения, что в один момент Питеру становится его по-человечески жалко. Он и сам не особо разбирается во всех этих чувствах, а после ЭмДжей и вовсе поклялся, что больше в жизни не ввяжется в чепуху под названием «любовь», но как-то не рассчитал, что Баки Барнс замаячит у него перед глазами и пошлет всю его твердость к черту.

— Стив сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, — говорит Питер. Джеймс опять морщится.

— Ты всем нравишься, — утверждает очевидное Барнс.

— Нет. Он сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь _не так_ , как всем. А Стив ведь всегда прав, верно?

— Стив всегда прав, — признает Баки. И вместе с этим признается Питеру в чувствах. — И как только ему это удается, — добавляет он себе под нос. — Я думал, ты в тот вечер загадал черничный пончик.

— Было бы глупо тратить желание на то, что можно найти в холодильнике, — хихикает Питер. — А ты стоял рядом, и я… Просто загадал желание. И когда Стив сказал, что я нравлюсь тебе не так, я подумал, что ты будешь не против, но как-то не подумал, что объясняться все равно придется.

— А может лучше исполнишь моё желание? — прерывает его Барнс. За окном всё ещё гремит салют.

— И что ты загадал? — с улыбкой спрашивает Питер.

_«Тебя и твой улыбчивый взгляд, влажные от дождя волосы, вздернутый подбородок и от обиды надутые губы...»._

— Поцелуй меня.

Питер быстро поддается вперед, кладет руку на бок Джеймсу и целует осторожно, как в первый раз. Но в этот раз Барнс позволяет себе вольность, о которой прежде смел только думать: кладет руку Питеру на шею и кончиками пальцев зарывается в короткие волосы на затылке. _Ему слишком хорошо_.

Они увлекаются друг другом так сильно, что не замечают ничего вокруг. Питер шарится руками по телу Баки, ему нравится, что тот до сих пор не надел рубашку; ему нравится чувствовать живую кожу под ладонями, гладить и наслаждаться теплом.

— Ауч, — Баки вскрикивает, разрывая поцелуй, когда Питер задевает несчастный синяк на боку.

— Прости-прости, — нервно оправдывается Паркер и, наклоняясь, мягко дует на задетое место. Баки, не сдерживаясь, смеется.

Это смешно, потому что глупо; это глупо, потому что смешно. И Питер прекрасно это понимает. Поэтому аккуратно целует, а потом падает на подушку и с улыбкой смотрит на Баки. Хочется снова поцеловать, но он решает, что лучше не тревожить Барнса по таким пустякам.

— Счастливого Рождества, — тихо-тихо говорит Питер.

— Счастливого Рождества, — отвечает Джеймс.

И видя улыбку Паркера, Джеймс лелеет надежду, что все это не рождественское чудо на одну ночь. Потому что ему хочется, чтобы _на всю жизнь, со ссорами и примирениями, со сложностями и простотой, с длинными днями и короткими ночами._


End file.
